customstoriesfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction Wikia:Guidelines
What is a community without rules? Of course, you can't get away with spamming, vandalism and any other offense. Here are some rules that you need to follow. Banning will be given, even for small offenses. Rules # Please, no vandalism. I run this wiki with respect, and the one important thing that keeps this wiki running is stories. Fanfiction stories are the core and the lifeblood foundation of this community. So when vandalism occurs on the blog posts or the pages, the circulation of this community is disrupted. That can really trigger me. Vandalism is a serious offense, and this is why I protect finished pages. Because some retard can come along and scribble the life out of every single page here. Of course vandalism will get you banned, ranging from about 4-25 days, depending on the scale and how bad the vandalism is. # Do not post any hateful subject. What's the point anyway? I don't care if two users don't get along. There really is no point in hateful commenting. It doesn't matter how much you hate the pasta/user, just don't blurt it out loud. Banning can be given to up to 1-3 days, depending on the scale. # This is a family friendly wiki. Don't flatter yourself just because this wiki is for all ages. But you aren't allowed to make pages/comments with cursing, violent themes, creepypasta, etc. Romance is allowed, depending on the usage of it. Don't be a bad role model, either. I don't want kids to pick up bad words or get the wrong message. Banning will be given for 1-3 weeks, depending on the strength of the subject. # Do not ask for a higher rank. Don't rush it. It will eventually get to you if you make enough good contributions and edits. It's not that hard. It will not come to you if you ask. Asking for the first time will be a "no", asking for the second time is a warning, and the third time is a 3 day block. # Do not threaten anyone. This is a (sort-of) follow-up to rule 2. It doesn't matter how much you hate the person, but you do not use this wiki as a threat thread. It's not pretty, and not every user takes threats easily. Banning will be given for up to 4 months, depending on the strength and how the person takes it. # Do not get into matters and discussions that you don't fully understand. Come on, if you don't understand what was going on, why join the argument? You can get yourself into serious trouble if you don't know what you are doing. Just view the home page. If you are a new user, then create a story! Get to know your users! This can get you banned for up to a week. # Do not attempt to plan conspiracies and propaganda about a user. Like above, it doesn't matter how much you hate the user, just don't take it too far. Don't attempt to write a whole page about the user's actions ending to a faulty scheme. No. If that does happen, the admins will take care of it. If they are being suspicious, then report their actions to an admin. Planning conspiracies will earn you a 1-3 month block. # Do not mention or make a fanfiction about Undertale. There are way too many forums and threads around other communities that have been poisoned with the Undertale fandom. I don't want that, so Undertale is forbidden around all sources here. Any fanfictions posted about the game will be deleted, and recreation might not be applicable. Any blog posts or messages about Undertale will also be deleted. If the same user mentions Undertale too often, then banning will be an option. # Do not create a whole other wiki about the same topic. We have already had a situation on another wiki where this happened. It doesn't matter what is wrong with the wiki, or what doesn't fit your needs, just don't create a whole other wiki about it. Banning will be given for up to 6 months, depending on the usage of the other wiki.